Trunks Moves Out
by ssxgoku
Summary: New fic with Mystic Gohan
1. Default Chapter

Trunks Moves Out  
  
"Why He Wants to Leave"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z if I did there would be no such thing as Saiyaman.  
  
A/N: This is first new fic my friend Mystic Gohan is helping me with this. We would like at least 10 reviews before we put up chapter two.  
  
It's early in the morning Trunks and Bulma are woken by a loud noise coming from the training room.  
  
"…………..hu…….huh….…what..was that??" mumbled Trunks.  
  
"Wha……….VEGEEEETTTTAAAAA" screamed Bulma.  
  
"Shit…what is it woman?"  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"I…blew off one of the training room walls"  
  
"YOU WHAAATTT"  
  
"I…I…blew the..th…wall off…………………….woman"  
  
"you blew the…..wall off…..YOU BLEW THE WALL OFF???!!! FOR KAMI SAKE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!"  
  
"I was…….training?"  
  
"All your life is TRAINING, FOOD then SEX!!"  
  
"Training?!…..Food?!…..Sex?!…where?!" said Trunks (hehe…..I know sorry).  
  
"Isn't that everyone's life? Asked Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell was that noise?" shouted Trunks from upstairs.  
  
"Your father blew off a wall again darling!"  
  
"Mum I'm eighteen stop calling me darling"  
  
"Just because your eighteen doesn't mean that I can't call you darling………darling"  
  
"Okay whatever can I get back to sleep now it's half five in the morning?"  
  
"Okay darling VEGEETTA TRAINING ROOM NOW!"  
  
"Man I need to get out of here" said trunks.  
  
"Vegeta you better fix that wall good because your going to be sleeping in here for a long time"  
  
"B..but not again!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
It's 10am and Bulma is walking into the training room to see how Vegeta is doing with the wall when she notices that nothing has been done.  
  
"VEGGEETTA what have you been doing for the last four and a half hours??!!"  
  
"M..mm..mixing the cement?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"And eating"  
  
"But there is nothing in the fridge."  
  
"My point exactly" said Vegeta with one of those haha looks.  
  
"okay…TRUNNKKSS DARLING" shouted Bulma  
  
"What is it now?" he moaned.  
  
"I need you to get the shopping your father has eaten all the food in the fridge………………………………….again!"  
  
"Again!..again that's the third time in the last two days" (I wonder what their food bill is?).  
  
  
  
"This is why I want to move to a place of my own complete and utter chaos and I have to cope with it…………………….why me?!"  
  
A/N: What did you think of our first fic working together? Send in your reviews! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Trunks Moves Out Chapter One

TRUNKS MOVES OUT  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
TRUNKS GETS A ROOMMATE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N: This is chapter one of Trunks moves out. In this fic Trunks is an eighteen year old student. In the prologue we explained why Trunks wants to move out. The story continues.  
  
It's 8:30am on Monday and Trunks is about to leave for school when Bulma shouts…  
  
"Trunks darling please take the trash out before you go!"  
  
"oww…..damn it I really need to get out of here…….oh okay mom bye!"  
  
as soon as he finished the sentence he flew out of the window.  
  
"Why can't he use the door" wondered Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks was sitting on the school roof waiting for Goten when he thought * kami!……I need to get a room mate I don't want to be totally alone*.  
  
Then all of a sudden Goten landed on the roof "Sorry I'm late Trunks I had to run an errend for my mom"  
  
"I know how you feel moms are like that expecting us to do everything eh Goten?"  
  
"Yeah you said it Trunks"  
  
"Hey I've got an idea" said Trunks  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Why don't we get a place of our own"  
  
"…..yu..you mean like roommates?"  
  
"Yeah, now come on or we will be late for maths!"  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks and Goten are sitting in maths talking not knowing that the teacher is watching them.  
  
"So……eh….how are we going to pay for a flat Trunks?" asked Goten.  
  
"Well my parents are the richest people in the world I'm sure I can borrow a few hundred thousand Yen".(I don't know the exchange rate of how much 1 Yen is worth so we are sorry if it turns out to be $10).  
  
"GREAT IDEA TRUNKS" shouted Goten in excitement.  
  
"YOU BOYYSS" shouted the evil maths teacher from the front of the room "OUTSIDE THE ROOM NOOWW"  
  
"Kami no" said the two boys.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe that we're being kept in for talkin in class" said Trunks with his anger slowly rising.  
  
"Yeah I know it sucks, my mom is going to kill me"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"And still another half hour to go"  
  
"This sucks"  
  
"Yep"  
  
~*~  
  
It's 5pm Goten & Trunks are on the school roof.  
  
"So I probably won't see you toight Goten theres a 99.9% chance of me being grounded"  
  
"Em…..same here"  
  
"Goten is'nt that your brother flying by? He looks worried"  
  
"Yeah is is……..hey Gohaaaaannnnnnnnn"  
  
"Hu……….oh there you are guys"  
  
"Whats up Gohan?" asked Goten thinking he is in deep.  
  
"Appart from your parents being worried Bulma has been taked to hospital"  
  
"Shit what happened to her?" said Trunks  
  
"The wall in the training wal fell on her when we…em…..she was in there doing something"  
  
"I'm going to the hospital, are you coming Goten"  
  
"…..no I'll go home and tell Chi-Chi and come over later"  
  
"Okay see you later, are you coming Gohan"  
  
"Yeah I'll come to see if your mom is alright"  
  
"One thing Gohan how did you find out about my mom?"  
  
"em…….I..I.was flying by when I heard her scream?"  
  
"Gohan just because Videl died giving birth to Pan doesn't mean you can have an affair with my mom"  
  
"I know but I'm lonely and your moms nice to me, anyway lets go to the hospital"  
  
"Okay"  
  
A/N: what did you think of chapter one? We need reviews!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 will be up soon. 


End file.
